


随想

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	随想

更多的时候他仅仅低头微笑，带着一点苦涩。年轻时惊飞鸽群的爽朗笑声，如今已不能从这具破旧衰老的风箱中发出。低沉、暗哑，更近似于呜咽的哭泣。


End file.
